


Wolfstar family (a/b/o)

by MarvelLokiLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dancing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Dorks in Love, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Family Fluff, I just wanted to mention, I will try to write less angst in this one, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sirius Black, Omega Verse, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus calls Sirius a mom, Severus snape is an asshole, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Live, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin In Love, Sirius and Remus have will have three kids, Sirius calls Euphemia mum, and Fleamont dad, except for Peter, maybe not sure, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelLokiLove/pseuds/MarvelLokiLove
Summary: This is a series, where Sirius and Remus start a family, it's omega verse, so if you don't like stuff like this, don't read!
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Remus Lupin & Original Character(s), Sirius Black & Original Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 14





	Wolfstar family (a/b/o)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part, I wrote one that happens before this, but I didn't want the first chapter to be smut, so if you'd like to see that, comment down below! :)

Sirius was sitting in the living room of his and Remus’ shared apartment, they had started dating after his first heat while they were still at Hogwarts, he hadn’t mustered up the courage to tell Remus yet, but he had decided to do so today, he had to tell Remus, he deserved to know and he was already three months pregnant and sooner or later remus was going to notice that something was changing. He decided that he would tell Remus later that night.

Sirius was pacing his and Remus living room, Remus was out, so he had time for himself to think this through. He jumped out of his skin when he heard a key turn in the lock of their front door and Remus stepping in, “I’m home!” Remus called from the hallway, when he got no answer, he yelled again, “Sirius? I brought food” He called, soon appearing in the living room doorway. Sirius was standing in front of the window, with his back facing Remus, who walked behind the shorter man and wrapped his hands around Sirius’ waist, “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon” Sirius said, placing his hands on top of Remus’, “Are you alright? You have been quiet lately” Remus asked, Sirius shook his head, “It’s nothing, I just” He cut himself off, of course something was wrong, but he wasn’t sure how he could tell Remus, he was too afraid, probably more afraid than he had been all his life, “I-” He tried, but his voice failed him, he took a deep breath, “I don’t- I’m...We’re…” He tried again, Remus pulled away from him and turned him around so that he was facing him, “What’s wrong?” He asked, Sirius could see the concern in his eyes, he turned to look down, his eyes burning with tears, “I’m scared” He admitted, not looking up, “What is it? Is someone hurting you?” Remus asked, placing his hands gently on Sirius shoulders, “Please, tell me, Sirius” Sirius turned to look him in the eyes and Remus could feel his heart breaking at the expression he got from Sirius, “I have to go” He said, pulling away from Remus and walking past him and towards their front door, Remus turned around and grabbed his wrist, “Sirius, please. I want to help, I will be here for you, no matter what” he said, Sirius froze, “You- what?” his voice broke, he took a step to his right and fell backwards onto the edge of the cough, staring down at his hands that rested on his lower stomach. Remus kneeled down in front of him, placing his hands on his thighs, “Sirius, tell me” He pleaded, Sirius stared at him for a long moment, “Will you promise me that you won’t leave me?” He asked, his voice wavering, Remus stared at him in shock, “I would never leave you, I love you” He said, moving his hands to take Sirius’ into his, “I...we-I’m pregnant” Sirius said, tears flowing down his cheeks and falling onto his lap and his shirt. Remus stared at him silently before letting go of his hands and standing up, “What? Are you joking?” he asked, Sirius was certain that Remus would just turn away and leave him alone, but still shook his head frantically, “We are going to have a baby?” Remus asked again, Sirius closed his eyes and nodded, “I’m sorry” He said, shaking and trying to keep the tears at bay, for no avail. “What for?” He opened his eyes and met Remus’, who was looking at him questionably, “I have wanted a family for my whole life, and you’re the perfect person to start one with” Remus said, brushing his hand through his hair, and walking around, astonished, he turned to look at Sirius and he could see the werewolf crying, tears falling down his cheeks, “We’re going to have a baby”, he took a deep breath and sat down on his knees in front of Sirius, placing his hands against Sirius’ still flat stomach, Remus let out a shaky laugh, “We’re going to have a baby,” He repeated with more confidence than last time, he hanged his head down, sobbing against Sirius’ legs, “Remus?” Sirius asked, placing his hand on Remus’ shoulder, “That’s amazing” Remus said, turning to look up at Sirius, he lifted himself up so that he was able to kiss Sirius, who was still crying. “I’m going to be a dad” He said, resting his forehead against Sirius’, who let out a weak laugh, “Yes, you are” he said, Remus got up, pulling him up with him, he wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist and spun him in the air a few times before stopping and kissing him, “I love you so much” He said, peppering Sirius’ face with kisses, who laughed and wiped at the tears on Remus’ face with his sleeves, Remus placed him back down and Sirius pulled him down into a kiss. “I love you” He said quietly, his voice still weak from crying.


End file.
